


Discourse on Method

by charleybradburies



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Confrontations, Drama, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Female Character, Performing Arts, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Singing, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel tries to help Quinn out, and it doesn't go as planned.</p><p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#70): Quinn/Rachel: Flirt  + challenge #465: Rhythm</p><p>Title inspired by Descartes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discourse on Method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



She _may_ have told Quinn that it'd help her with her solo to pick a face out of the audience and sing to them, but picking _her_ had been _entirely_ unacceptable.

Unfortunately, the song stays stuck in Rachel's head for the whole damned day.

In fact, Rachel's still tapping the beat when she's waiting anxiously by the handicapped bathroom to confront Quinn, who strides over with a smile as soon as she notices Rachel - cheer uniform as form-fitting as always - and is surprised when she's pulled inside the bathroom. 

Rachel locks the door.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were _doing_ , Quinn?"

Quinn smirks.

"Haven't you _ever_ heard of _flirting_?" she says, without having to think on it, and Rachel's chest tightens.


End file.
